


Stress Relief

by NeverHadThePlot



Series: Pick me up and piece me together [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Dom Phil Coulson, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Handfeeding, Kneeling, M/M, Obedience, Sub Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: Phil had a bad day at work. To make him feel better, Clint submits himself fully to Phil's control for the night.





	Stress Relief

Phil felt himself relax slightly as he walked into the apartment. He could hear Clint singing softly along to the radio in the kitchen, where he was cooking what smelt like chilli. He hung his jacket and toed off his shoes then went to find his sub.

“Hey Phil.” Clint smiled over his shoulder as he stirred the large pot in front of him.

“Hey beautiful,” Phil answered in response, coming to wrap his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. Clint melted into the touch.

“How was your mission?” Clint felt Phil tense around him, “Phil?” Clint turned in his arms to look in his face.

“We lost three agents. It was a stupid mistake, it never should have happened.” 

“I’m sorry.” Clint said and wrapped his arms around him. “Tell me what you need.”

Phil smiled and kissed his cheek, “would you let me take care of you tonight, Little Bird? I need to feel in control of something today.”

Clint shivered at the possessive tone, “Of course sir.”

“Thank you.” He cupped Clint’s cheek and kissed him hard, Clint immediately yielded to him, allowing him to explore his mouth. When they parted they were both panting. “How long before dinner’s ready?”

“About ten minutes.”

“Good, I’m going to get changed.” Phil kissed Clint’s forehead before departing and Clint turned back to the stove stirring the rice and the chili. He was already dishing up when Phil came back into the kitchen. “I’ll do that Little Bird, you go get settled on your kneeling mat.”

Clint ducked his head as he handed the dishes over, blushing a little, “Yes sir.”

Phil had already set the table in such a way that would be appropriate for handfeeding, so all Clint had to do was settle himself on his knees at the head of the table. He folded his hands behind his back and bowed his head, taking a few steadying breaths to allow himself to slowly slip into the right headspace.

“Such a good boy, Clint. Waiting beautifully for me.” Phil placed the plates on the table and sat down, reaching out to stroke a hand through Clint’s hair. “Are you hungry Baby Boy?” Clint nodded his head, and Phil tipped his head up so he could look into his eyes. “Here we go then sweetheart.” Phil shovelled some rice and chili onto a spoon and held it to his own mouth to blow on it, then held it out to Clint who obediently opened his mouth to take in the food. His eyelids flickered and he hummed in appreciatively as he began to chew. Phil smiled and stroked the subs hair as he quickly took a bite of his of his own dinner, then reloaded the spoon for Clint. 

Phil always found it a sensual experience, handfeeding Clint. The way the subs cheeks flushed and his eyes fluttered shut with every bite he took. He always slid into subspace so quickly like this. It made Phil’s mind calm, quietened the rest of his thoughts when he was taking care of his boy. 

Once they had finished their meal Phil held a glass of water out and carefully tipped it for Clint to take a drink. “Have you had enough baby?” He asked, stroking Clint’s hair soothingly, he turned his head into the touch and nodded up at Phil, “Good Boy.” Clint flushed at the praise.

“Thank you Sir.” Phil blinked, surprised, Clint very rarely spoke when this deep in subspace.

“You’re most welcome Baby Boy. Now, what do you say to a bath?” Clint’s face lit up and he nodded eagerly, he always loved it when Phil bathed him. Phil chuckled, “Good, why don’t you go and start the water while I was the dishes?” Clint obediently crawled towards the bathroom; Phil couldn’t resist smacking him lightly on the backside as he went.

When Phil entered the bathroom the bath was almost full and Clint was kneeling, still fully clothed on the bath mat. “Good Boy Clint.” He shivered at the praise, “Stand up for me.” Clint stood on shaky legs as he followed the order and Phil pulled him into a gentle kiss, before slowly undressing him, kissing wherever he found a bruise or scrape, raising goosebumps on Clint’s skin. 

“Do you need to use the toilet?” Clint nodded and blushed, “It’s okay baby, come here.” He led him to the toilet and slid both arms around his waist, pressing up close. He steadied him with one hand and held his dick for him with the other, aiming it at the bowl. On nights like this, when Phil came home just needing to be in control, Clint really gave himself over to him one hundred percent. Letting him control everything. “Go on then Sweetheart.” When Clint was finished Phil checked the water temperature and turned the tap off. 

He held his hand out to Clint, “C’mon Little Bird, step into the tub, that’s it.” Phil helped him in and started methodically cleaning him. Clint closed his eyes and purred softly, moving pliantly wherever Phil wanted him. Once Clint was free of the sweat and grime of the day Phil kissed his forehead, drained the plug and helped him carefully out. He threw a large towel over his head to dry his hair, Clint giggled and Phil smiled when he pulled off, “Hey, there’s my boy.” He pressed a quick kiss to Clint’s lips and he giggle again. Phil methodically dried him off, pausing at his groin as he noticed Clint growing hard. He glanced up at Clint, “Do you think I should take care of this next?” he asked, cupping his dick in his hand as it grew even harder, Clint blushed and ducked his head. Phil chuckled, “I thought so.” He pressed a kiss to the head and it twitched. Phil quickly finished drying him.

“C’mon Little Bird, bedroom.” Clint smiled goofily and allowed himself to be pulled into the bedroom. “Lie on the bed.” Once he was settled Phil gazed at him considering, appreciating the way his collar blended with his flushed skin, still warm from the bath, “I don’t think we need to bother with restraints tonight, do we Little Bird?” Clint shook his head; he was so deep in subspace at this point that Phil was certain he would stay in whatever position he placed him in.

Phil moved round to the bedside cabinet to take out the lube he kept there, then he moved up the bed to settle between Clint’s legs. He ran his hands up and down Clint’s thighs slowly, bringing goosebumps to the surface as Clint whined softly. “You like that, huh?” Clint smiled up at him with glassy eyes. Phil smiled back, a warm feeling settling in the pit of his stomach as he stroked him again and was rewarded with another soft whine.

Phil slicked up his fingers then and carefully slid two inside of Clint, slipping them in and out slowly. Clint’s hips bucked up of their own accord to meet them, he wrapped the fingers of his free hand around Clint’s erection and stroked him softly. Eliciting more of those wonderful moans and sighs from the man beneath him. As Clint’s arousal grew Phil worked him faster and harder until he was a panting and moaning mess beneath him, “Come for me Clint.” Phil whispered, and Clint arched up off the bed and came with a gasp. Phil stroked him through the aftershocks, then bent over him to kiss his lips softly, “You are so beautiful like this Baby Boy. Stay here for me, I’ll be right back.” Clint whined at the loss of contact, but otherwise didn’t move.

Phil quickly threw his cloths in the hamper, ignoring his own erection and he let warm water run over a washcloth. He walked back into the bedroom, smiling when he saw Clint hadn’t moved an inch. Carefully Phil cleaned the come from Clint’s skin. “Under the quilt, Clint.” Clint rolled obligingly into the bed, snuggling down into the pillows as Phil tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead. Phil made his way round to the other side of the bed and pulled Clint close, wrapping an arm around him. “You’ve been so good for me Little Bird. Thank you for letting me take care of you tonight.” Clint turned his face into Phil’s chest and pressed a soft kiss to it. “I love you Clint.” The sub whined softly and wrapped his arms around him tighter, Phil chuckled, “My little octopus.”

They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, Phil having completely forgotten about his bad day.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Phil or Clint, they are people not objects.


End file.
